1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to processing systems. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to initializing a processing system on a core processing circuit from instructions fetched from a memory.
2. Information
A processing system may be initialized on a processor or core processing circuit through a procedure commencing in response to powering up the processor. Upon being powered up, the processor may enter a reset state. Upon release from the reset state, the processor may commence a boot procedure to initialize a processing system. Such a boot procedure typically includes, for example, executing a power-on self test (POST) procedure, allocating processing resources to enable communication with input/output (I/O) devices and launching an operating system. A boot procedure is typically controlled by machine readable instructions which are stored in a local memory array. In response to being released from a reset state, a processor or core processing circuit may commence fetching and executing instructions from a predetermined address in the local memory array to execute the boot procedure.